


What truly happened.

by miatheidiotwrites



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miatheidiotwrites/pseuds/miatheidiotwrites
Summary: AN ACTUAL FIC THIS TIME, ITS ACTUAL ANGST. OMORI SPOILERS IN THIS
Kudos: 37





	What truly happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to final duet while writing this, this is basically what happened but written in story form.

Sunny had pushed his sister down the stairs.

Sunny looked down at the body, no, no, he had killed his OWN SISTER! He felt the tears pour. They were gonna do that duet..everything he had been working for, he had ruined it all. He wanted to call for someone, but..he had done it himself, they wouldn’t know it was an accident..Sunny himself had even started to question if it truly was an accident. 

He lifted her up, she was fine..she was gonna be fine..she was asleep right? She just had to go lie down and rest..! Yeah..he took her up, to her bed, and laid her down, he caressed her cheek, softly, crying, sobbing onto his sisters corpse. He called her name, 

“Mari..Mari..Mari! Please...wake up!!” He cried, a the light of the window cast a shadow over her face, she’s completely expressionless, dead. No, no, no! He wanted to scream..wanted to get help! But he was so scared..theres no way he can ever tell anyone what truly happened! A whisper and a cry come from behind him, he ignores it, covering his face with his arms.

Everything went dark, he doesn’t understand whats happening anymore, all that’s happening is Sunny sobbing, sobbing while his sisters corpse is on the bed, when suddenly, he feels his shoulders become heavy, a familar voice..Basil, tells them they have to do something.

“It’s the only way, Sunny, we have to make it..look like a suicide..” Basil said, causing Sunny’s eyes to widen. But, Sunny picked up Mari’s corpse, lifting it down the staircase, she’s lighter than expected. The sound of a sliding door, and a voice, a voice telling him, “Go ahead, walk…”

Wind enters the room as the light of the outside is bright. Sunny listens to the grass crunch, the sun is setting, He thinks it’s all a dream, it sure has to be! He laid Mari’s body on the ground, looking up. It was wonderful, he just had to keep looking up, everything was and will be okay. 

Basil picks up the rope, tying it to the tree. Then, theres the dragging, creaking, and pulling, the sounds of Basil hanging Mari. Sunny tries to make himself wake up, wake up and it’ll all be over..but it’s no use, it’s all real. Basil and him go towards the house, for a moment, just a moment, Sunny feels at peace, everything will be alright.

But of course, that’s incorrect. Basil takes Sunny’s hand, as Sunny tries to Jerk away, Basil squeezes Sunny’s hand. He’s dragging Sunny backward, Sunny looks up to see Basil, who has tears going down his eyes. Finally, in a moment of shock, Sunny realizes this is truly real. Suddenly, Basil stops, he looks up at Basil, who’s staring at something..you look towards it and oh god..He shouldn’t have looked, oh no, oh no, He shouldn’t have looked...


End file.
